


1 peter 4:8

by mind_boggling



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, idk what this is, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: He’s not religious, far from it, but his sins are foregone when her heart beats close to his wounds. They follow the path of healing and weave themselves to her compassion. A warmth inside of him is planted, rooting throughout his lungs and within his chest. It’s hard to breathe, so hard, but he couldn’t care less. And she feels like heaven.She feels like heaven.





	1 peter 4:8

**Author's Note:**

> karen feels like heaven to frank when he’s on the edges of the depths of hell

It’s one forty five am when her name is on his lips. 

Begrudgingly, his mouth utters her name and he tosses and turns in the battle within his mind, the war for sanity, the fight for peace. Instinctively, he shouldn’t call her name, he shouldn’t have her on his mind; but she is the only way out of this battleground inside of him. 

He jolts, and the bed beneath him shakes like an earthquake, a constant, harsh whirlwind where his entire world is shaken upside down every night. Every damn night. And usually he jolts until he falls to a degree of peace once again— his body shakes and trembles until the aftershocks stop and he can breathe again. The walls will not fall down around him and the rubble will not suffocate him like it once did before.

And she feels like heaven; her warmth on his arm as he realises he is not in the midst of a disaster, and that the chaos whirling around his mind was all too real in his eyes. The room does not spin and twist in front of him, he does not shake like a madman. His hands grow steady and his eyes focus slowly on the numbers of the clock in their green luminosity. And she feels like heaven when she touches him; because he’s transported to a place that could only exist in the mind of an epiphany. 

There’s something biblical about it. He’s not religious, far from it, but she lays within his prayers every night and he begs God to keep her by his side. And this one night he answers with the whispered words of Peter. _Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins._

He’s not religious, far from it, but his sins are foregone when her heart beats close to his wounds. They follow the path of healing and weave themselves to her compassion. A warmth inside of him is planted, rooting throughout his lungs and within his chest. It’s hard to breathe, so hard, but he couldn’t care less. And she feels like heaven.

She feels like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** the book of peter, holy bible, 4:8
> 
> i'm a religious studies major which is most likely where this came from; biblical passages are so interesting to me and the depths of what they can mean are so fun for me to explore, lol
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
